Meet the Marauders
by NaomiGrace92
Summary: The story of James, Sirius, Remus and Peters first year at Hogwarts. Perhaps not as dangerous as Harrys, but just as funfilled, just as exciting and just as magical.
1. The Hogwarts Express

"MUM, stop fussing." James Potter ruffled his hair just as his mother finished flattening it.  
>"Oh I wish you had let me cut it before you left for School." His mother fretted, reaching over to flatten it again.<br>"NO Mum!" He laughed, ducking out of her reach, turning instead to his Father, "Bye Dad.  
>A man of little words was James' father. Instead, he pulled his only son in for a quick hug, handed over his tawny owl and smiled.<br>"You better be in Gryffindor." He winked.  
>James laughed, pushing his father lightly and ducking past his mums kiss, he finally made it onto the train. Finding an empty carriage he dumped his trunk and pushed Gizmos cage (his owl) in the corner of his seat. Sighing with pleasure he grinned to himself. James had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Finally, he was off to Hogwarts and like his Dad has said, he'd better be in Gryffindor, just like everyone in his family before him. A footstep alerted him to someone else in the carriage, and quickly he turned.<br>"Uh... Hi." A boy with shaggy dark hair was standing in front of him, "Can I sit with you? I'm a first year..."  
>"Me too!" James grinned, "I'm Potter, James Potter." He held out his hand for the other boy to shake. Breaking into a smile, the other boys face seemed to light up, he held out his hand and shook James' vigirously.<br>"I'm Sirius Black." Sirius smirked, "So, Which house are you hoping for-?"  
>He was interrupted by two more boys walking into the carriage, a tall boy with cropped light hair and a serious face and a short, dumpy, scared-looking boy.<br>"Do you mind awfully?" The tall boy asked, Sirius and James shared a look, they could read the humour in each others eyes.  
>"Of course not." The taller boy sat next to Sirius and the dumpy one next to James.<br>"I'm James, and this is Sirius" James began,  
>The taller boy broke into a smile, "Remus Lupin and... Sorry I don't actually know your name."<br>"Peter." The dumpy boy squeaked, "Peter Pettigrew"  
>"...and Peter." Lupin finished.<br>They all smiled shyly. At that moment, a girl with long red hair came in. She was sniffing back tears, missing her parents already, James thought. A boy followed her, tall with long greasy black hair and a big nose, he sat next to her ignoring the four boys. The girl glanced at him and then back out the window, sniffing and wiping her eyes.  
>"I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice, James eavesdropped, the rest of the boys falling silent too.<br>"Why not?"  
>"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."<br>"So What?" The boy said unkindly, the girl threw him a look of deep dislike.  
>"So she's my sister!"<br>"She's only a-" He caught himself, the girl didn't seem to hear him. But James could guess what he was about to say and immediately decided he hated this greasey boy.  
>"But we're going!" the boy said excitedly, "This is it, we're off to Hogwarts!"<br>The girl nodded, wiping her eyes and half smiling. James couldn't help grinning at the shy excitement on her face.  
>"You'd better be in Slytherin." The boy said. At that moment, both James and Sirius snorted with withheld laughter.<br>"Slytherin?" James scoffed, "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked Sirius,  
>"My whole family have been in Slytherin." He said, not smiling,<br>"BLIMEY!" laughed James, "and I thought you seemed alright!"  
>Sirius punched him lightly on the arm and grinned, "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where you heading, if you've got the choice?"<br>"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!'" James grinned, lifting an invisible sword, "Like my Dad."  
>It was the greasy boys turn to snort.<br>"Got a problem with that?" James sneered, the rest of the boys glared at the outcast in unison.  
>"No." said Snape, sneering right back, "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"<br>"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius, James roared with laughter, the other two boys sniggered. The red head glared at Sirius and James.  
>"Come on Severus, lets find another compartment."<br>"Oooooooo..." James and Sirius imitated her voice, sticking one leg out to try and trip Severus up as he left.  
>"See ya Snivellus!" Sirius called as the door slammed.<br>"SNIVELLUS!" Remus guffawed, turning to Sirius and high-fiving him.  
>"Oh this year is going to be so much fun." James muttered, the other boys turned to him, a mischievous look in their eyes.<br>"Agreed."


	2. Where dwell the brave at heart

James took a deep breath as a woman walked towards the group of first years in the Entrance hall.  
>"I'm Professor McGonagall," Her stern faced looked to each of them in turn, "You will follow me into the Great Hall, quietly. In turn you shall sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head to be sorted into houses. The four houses are-"<br>"GRYFFINDOR!" James cried excitedly, Sirius and Remus sniggered at his outburst "Indeed. The house I am currently head of..." McGonagall raised an eyebrow at James' attitude, "Of course there is Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."  
>At her last word, James turned to look at Severus, the greasy boy from the train. He nudged the pretty red head, nodding and smiling.<br>"Follow me."  
>In awe, the group of first years entered the great hall. Trying to look at everything all at once, James looked to the ceiling at the enchanted night sky, to the banners portraying the four houses, to each table at all the students and finally the staff table, his first glimpse of Albus Dumbledore. A long-bearded man with kind eyes and plum coloured robes, he was looking around at all the new students with an excited twinkle in his eyes. Children started heading towards the front, towards the stool in front of the staff table.<br>James couldn't take his eyes of the funny looking hat, it was so old and patchy. He knew all about it, he had begged his father to tell him how they were to be sorted. They had sat down in James' bedroom and his dad had told him all about how the four founders (Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor) had decided they should make a school to teach magic to all the young witches and wizards. Gryffindor himself had pulled the hat off of his head and they had filled it with 'brains' to choose which witch or wizard should belong to which house. He wanted to be in Gryffindor more than anything, he wanted to belong to the brave and courageous. His thoughts were interrupted by the calling of Sirius' name.  
>"Sirius Black."<br>"Wish me luck." Sirius whispered to James, James crossed his fingers really tightly, nudging Remus and Peter to do the same. Sirius sat down on the stool and placed the hat on his head. Within moments the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR" and the table to the far right cheered and applauded. Turning to James and grinning like a mad man, Sirius pulled the hat off and rushed over to the table of the brave. Again, James dissolved into his own thoughts, he didn't care where anyone else went. Except maybe Remus and Peter, and perhaps that red head girl. She intrigued him, but he didn't know why.  
>"Lily Evans."<br>It was her. Her name was Lily. The red headed girl pushed past Remus, "Excuse me, sorry" and made her way up to the stool. James turned to Snivvelus, he saw that his fingers were crossed, James crossed his own. Hoping for another Gryffindor. James had obviously wished harder, the Gryffindor table exploded into cheers again and James could see Sirius congratulating Lily as she sat opposite him.  
>"Damn." Severus cursed under his breath, Lily really was better off without him. James watched and cheered along as Remus was also sorted into the Gryffindor house, he was glad he'd have some friends in there.<br>"James Potter."  
>A gulp, a deep breath and four steps. He was there, he had the hat of Gryffindor in his hands and he was shaking like mad.<br>"Be cool." He muttered.  
>"POTTER." The sorting hat muttered in his head, "You're going to be brilliant you know, a great, great wizard."<br>James grinned, his ego swelling.  
>"GRYFFINDOR."<br>A ripple of satisfaction shivered down his body and he jumped up, running over and sitting next to his new best friends.  
>"GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR!" They chanted, hugging eachother.<br>They shut up in time to hear Peter also get sorted into Gryffindor, in their elation they ran over and hugged him. He looked as if he'd never had that treatment in his whole life, as if he'd never had a friend in his whole life. It made James sad. Made him want to look out for him.  
>At last they got to the end of the list, "Severus Snape.". Lily hushed them and crossed her fingers.<br>"He's never gonna be one of us." James scoffed,  
>"Fat chance, look at his nose." Remus laughed,<br>"Look at his grease!" Sirius interjected,  
>"YEAH, Fat chance." Peter added,<br>"Shhhh!" Lily frowned. They fell silent as Snivellus took to the stage. He was breathing heavily, with a determind look in his eyes. Just once, he turned and looked at Lily. He looked disappointed, as if she had let him down by being in Gryffindor. James turned to look at Lily just as tears began to roll down her face. She knew she had let him down, but how dare he make her feel that way, Gryffindor was obviously where she belonged. The hat had barely touched his head before bellowing "Slytherin.". A cheer erupted from the opposite side of the room and Snape walked away from Lily and their hopes.


	3. My furry little problem

**Skips to second year!**

**Hi guys, thanks to everyone for reading this so far, sorry it took so long to get chapter 3 up, been waiting for some inspiration. It came when I was re-reading Goblet of Fire and read about James and Lily coming out during Priori Incantatem, I just had to keep going! Read and review please guys, I wanna keep getting better and I'm gonna keep going with this cause I love writing about the Marauders!**

**Thanks again for reading! **

**Nay x**

* * *

><p>"Another detention from McGonagall." James sighed, throwing his bag onto the floor and sinking into an armchair opposite his best friends.<br>"Another?" Remus tutted, he was keen on following rules.  
>"Another." James repeated. He watched Sirius playing Wizard Chess with Peter, or I should say, winning at Wizard Chess against Peter. "Pawn to C4, Pete." James suggested, laughing as Sirius threw one of the pieces at him.<br>"NO HELPING."  
>James watched as Lily entered the Gryffindor common room and scanned the room for her friends. He couldn't help smiling at the way her brow furrowed when she concentrated, just as it did when she was brewing her potion in her favourite lesson.<br>"Stalker." Sirius snorted,  
>"I'm not stalking, I'm... gazing." Peter stared at James in awe.<br>"No, James, Pete is gazing." Sirius added,  
>Peter looked away quickly, blushing. He was always in awe of his three best friends, of their intelligence, their humour and their sheer cheek with the teachers.<br>James watched as Remus rubbed his brow and sighed, he looked tired again. This seemed to happen reguarly, his best friend would go all grey and quiet, then he'd spend a few days in the hospital wing. It was strange, something was wrong.  
>"You feeling alright, Lupe?" "...Yeah, yeah course." Remus faked a smile, "I'm gonna go see Madam Pomfrey, get a pepper-up potion or something."<br>The three boys watched Lupin leave the common room, turning to each other with a curious look in their eyes.  
>"Somethings up." Sirius said, frowning.<br>"Definitely."  
>"Maybe he's got a cold?" Peter piped up,<br>"No Petey. He's hiding something."  
>"Y'know last time? He wasn't even in the hospital wing when he said he was. I had that detention from Slughorn, cleaning out the bloody bedpans and Lupe wasn't in there..." Sirius explained, something definitely fishy was going on.<br>"It's like once a month right?" Peter estimated,  
>"Petey you genius." James cried,<br>"I am?" Peter grinned shyly,  
>"You are, buddy boy." James ruffled Peters hair, the way he always did, like Peter was a little kid. Pushing James' hand away, Peter asked "Why?"<br>"I think I know what dear Lupin is hiding." James got up, picked up his bag and led the boys upstairs to the dorm.  
>"Get out David." James said to the other boy in their dorm,<br>"What?" He looked up and frowned, "It's my room too..."  
>"OUT." Sirius shouted, the boy got up and walked out of the room, "So, tell us."<br>"This is gonna sound crazy, but hear me out right." James paced the room, "Lupe had that weird boggart right? In Defence Against The Dark Arts a couple of months ago?"  
>"Yeah it was some ball or orb or something..." "It was a moon-"<br>"A MOON? Why would Remus be afraid of the moon?" Sirius scoffed,  
>"He's away for a couple of days every month... around the full moon." James went on to say,<br>"SO, HE HIDES CAUSE HE'S SCARED OF THE FULL MOON?" Peter cried,  
>James laughed, "No. No Pete-"<br>"He's a werewolf." Sirius' mouth hung open, "He's a bloody werewolf isn't he."  
>James nodded, "But he's still Lupin."<br>"Course," Sirius nodded, "He's still our best mate, he's just got a-"  
>"Furry little problem." James suggested.<p>

It was saturday and the boys were lying under their favourite tree by the lake. It was warm and they could see the Giant Squid basking in the sun, everyone was enjoying the last few days of summer. James watched as Lily and Severus walked past holding hands.  
>"I hate that guy." "Because he's holding Lilys hand?" Remus laughed,<br>"No-"  
>"Because he's an arse?" Sirius suggested, "Exactly."<br>Peter was playing with a bouncy ball, throwing it in the air and trying to catch it. Dropping it every time, no matter how hard he tried. He threw it in the air again and it just floated in mid-air. The poor boy looked up in confusion as his ball levitated a couple of feet above his head. James turned and saw Sirius holding his wand just out of Peters sight. He was laughing under his breath. Remus looked up, trying to hold back his snickering.  
>"HOW IS IT DOING THIS?" Peter gasped, jumping now trying to reach it. Suddenly it dropped and Sirius, James and Remus burst into peals of laughter as it fell on Peters face.<br>"OW!"  
>"Wingardium Leviosa Petey." Sirius flipped his wand in mid air,<br>"FIRST YEAR STUFF!" James laughed,  
>After a few minutes of teasing Peter, the boys fell silent, watching the squid again. James shielded his eyes from the sun and laid back on the grass.<br>"We know Lupe." James muttered,  
>"What?" Remus sighed, "You guys KNOW something? Shocking."<br>Sirius pushed him, laughing, "We know, but we don't care."  
>"Yeah, we don't care." Peter added,<br>"You guys gonna bother telling me what you know? Or do I have to guess?"  
>The three boys began to howl like a wolf at the same time. Remus' jaw dropped, "HOW?"<br>"Guessed." James winked, "Also guessed that's why the Whomping Willow was planted right? Over a hideout perhaps?"  
>"The shrieking shack in Hogsmeade," Remus sighed, "I'll go..."<br>"WHAT?" The boys laughed, "Don't be stupid."  
>"I'm a ... monster, I get it. Just... don't tell anyone, please."<br>"You're not a monster, Lupe." Sirius patted him on the back, "It's not your fault, you got bit, it happens."  
>Sirius sounded so cavalier about it, as if he met a werewolf every day.<br>"Your furry little problem." James grinned, "Besides, it only happens once a month."  
>"Like PMS." Peter interjected,<br>The three other boys turned to him and burst into laughter again.  
>"Yes, Pete." Lupe laughed, "It's just like PMS."<p> 


	4. Transfiguration

"Hey, Red." James sat down next to Lily in the back of transfiguration, he was late, as always.  
>"Why... Why are you sitting next to me? This seat is saved for Sev." Lily frowned,<br>"Just a quick question, then I'll go back," He nodded towards Sirius, Remus and Peter who were looking at him with confused looks on their faces, "You know McGonagall can turn into a cat?"  
>Lily nodded and began to pull her book, quill and parchment out of her bag, she looked up when he didn't continue.<br>"Yes..."  
>"If I turn Snivellus into a house elf could we make him be our servant when we're married?" James winked, getting up and moving over to his friends before she could answer. At that moment, Severus walked in, he frowned when he saw Lily staring at James, and, instead of going to his usual seat beside her, he sat beside his Slytherin friends instead.<br>"Sev?" James heard Lily whisper, "Why?" But the dark haired Slytherin ignored her and turned his chair so his back was to her.  
>James glared at him and moved back over to Lily. "I'll keep you company, Evans."<br>"No, you'll bloody-"  
>"Hush Miss Evans." Professor McGonagall smiled around the class, "Today, you'll be turning turtles into teacups," She looked around at the young faces in front of her, "Well, attempting to."<br>"Sarcasm prof?" Sirius grinned, "Suits you."  
>Their Professor smiled at his cheek and began to give each of her students a teacup. The teachers at the school were so used to the quick wit of Sirius Black that they barely bothered taking away house points anymore. If only because the houses couldn't go into minus points. Of course, Sirius and James managed to transfigure their teacups on the first go. Sirius used the rest of the class transfiguring Peters teacup just to confuse the poor boy.<br>"So, Red," James smiled, Lily turned her chair so her back was to him.  
>"Sev." She whispered, "SEV" More loudly she attempted to get her best friends attention,<br>"He doesn't want to talk to a Mudblood." Evan Rosier hissed, he was a brooding Slytherin built like a gorilla. At the mention of that word, James jumped out of his seat, forgetting his wand and launched himself towards the Slytherin tables, fist raised.  
>"MR POTTER."<br>"YOU HEARD HIM, YOU HEARD HE CALLED HER A-"  
>"I heard, but you do not need to resort to a bout of Muggle Duelling." McGonagall berated, "Detention, all this week Mr Rosier and I will be writing to your parents. We NEVER use that word in this school."<br>He glared at the teacher, obviously fuming with anger. Snape patted his back, "Ignore it." James heard him whisper.  
>"What.. What is a Mudblood?" Lily whispered to James, she was frowning. She didn't understand why people had reacted this way.<br>"It..."James stopped, he didn't want to be the one to tell her how awful some could be about muggle borns.  
>"Please, tell me. I feel stupid enough already not knowing so much about this world." She seemed so determined to know, he couldn't let her down.<br>"It means dirty blood." He stared at the floor, "It's a really digusting word that blood-purists use."  
>"Dirty..." Lilys eyes widened in comphrehension "Oh."<br>"Alright that's enough. Those of you who haven't been able to transfigure your teacups will need to practice tonight, ready for a fresh go in the morning." Peter groaned, along with Lupin whos turtle still had the floral pattern of McGonagalls teacup.  
>"Potter, Black - 10 points each for beautiful transfiguration." Their teacher nodded, signalling the end of the class. James watched as Lilys eyes filled with tears, she wiped the back of her hand over her eyes, picked up her bag and fled from the room.<p> 


End file.
